hyperiumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Suns
'Nicknames' *Previous nicks unknown *suns (started using suns in SC10, V4, and most SC's since) *suns- (SC4, V5) *Mr.Doodoo (SC6, V5) *sXeTC56 (SC7, V6) 'Past Alliances' Version 3 & 4 *Previous alliances unkown * *SC9: ['God] Alliances *SC10: [0-O-0] Version 5 *SC3: [Eve] - Vice-President *SC4: ['-BAD-'] *SC4: [HBH] - President *SC5: [Novus] - Temporary Cohort Leader *SC6: [DaGod] - Co-President Version 6 *SC4: [LoD] - President *SC7: [Cain] - President 'Real Life' *Occupation: Senior Year in H.S. *Location: Tennessee, USA *Time Zone: GMT -6, USA Central *Date of Birth: September 21st, 1991 *Hobbies: Sports *Interests: Coaching, Teaching 'History' My history is a short one really, due to my memory probably. ;p I started out playing for an unknown alliance. My cousin had recruited me in real life while me and my brother (Star_Killer, Smuggler) where at his house one day. I quickly rose to gain an HC spot. However, I got tired of being in the alliance. We had no structure. I looked on the maps and saw a bunch of LaGod tags around me. I thought it would be in my best interest to join them. I joined LaGod. I learned a lot while I was in there. However, the peace we had was short lived as we went to war with poxtops' alliance, SCAR. We would eventually win (in plan sight) and lose (in the long run) the war. I was bashed, being a newb and all, at the beginning of the war. With SC10 just spawning, I decided to jump into the game. In SC10, I was alliances-less for a good while. Just playing around with a group of friends. I later joined with the Privateer alliance. They were one of the best alliances in all of Hyps, or so I believed. I had a good time in 0-O-0 and learned more about the game. I left them and started recruiting for my own alliance at this point. I gained 30 members in less than a week, but I was still young and didn't use diplomacy and I didn't know any players. I also didn't know how to make cores then. We located a fairly clear area and partnered with the other alliance in the area, EAGLE. We eventually had a little skirmish in which I successfully defended CaDes, my alliance. With the small skirmish I realized CaDes was very inactive, so I disbanded the alliance and moved on to the next SC. I do not remember SC11 or 12. I think I joined Scorn for a short period of time in SC11, then I went inactive and left the game with DG's announcement of a new round. I lost interest in the game. I came back the next round in SC3. I quickly joined one of the superpowers DT, who was part of the xFT alliances. They kicked me from the alliance on a false charge of treason, as I had nothing against the alliance. I learned a lot while in there. I created another alliance, this time named TaDes. We tried coring in the Northern most cluster. We were successful and quickly gained the core. However, due to DT hunting me down, I merged us into Eve. We became a strong power until we were disbanded when a spy took over Presidency. I left for SC4, since I had no alliance in SC3 at this point (I was an outcast because everyone blamed me for the Eve incident). I quickly joined poxtops' alliance, -BAD-. I was a notoriously active member. I was one of the first to gain planets and become a civ. 2 planet. Unfortunately, me and poxtops normally got into arguements over stupid stuff, because our personalities don't meld. I was kicked several times, but he always let me back in. I left -BAD- stating I was too inactive to play effectively in their alliance. At the time, I felt I was, but I looked to recruit a few players to join an alliance with me. I eventually recruited Orrin and baylin/firemoon. We created the alliance of HBH. We gained control over a cluster. Unfortunately, we were betrayed by our MP allies while I was on vacation. Orrin, the acting President merged us with ACID to avoid hostilities. Since the betrayal, I moved to SC5. I had wanted baylin to join me since i knew I was moving. He was also moving to SC5, but with another alliance. I joined Novus when I arrived. I was assigned to the Primo cohort. Val, the President of Novus, had to leave for a while. He gave me control over the Primo cohort while he was gone. I left the alliance to create my own alliance. I was not a success and I went to SC6. In SC6, I once again joined my former President poxtops in the alliance WaR. However, my time there was short as I started another alliance. I found one of the founders from the old 'God alliances of SC9. We recreated DaGod. We quickly gained a core and signed diplomacy with BLKN led by OHIceman, and XII led by EndOfTimes. I was co-Prez, although I did most of the work. I had to leave due to real life. When I came back, I was in SC2 of the newest round (V6). I, along with a friend from another game, fenix992 and Joppsta, formed the alliance LoD. We quickly recruited, gaining 80 members before SC4 spawned. We the SC spawned, only 15 of the 80 members came to the SC. We quickly made mergers for people to join LoD. We went to 50 members. We were dominating SC4, but with a lack of trust through our diplomatic policies, we were later schemed upon by PBaCK (-K-, BaC, Panda). Once most of our members were scarred because of our situation of going into a 3 vs 1 war, they turned on me. My BB, Jupiter, got onto my account, broke-up my fleets, and attacked me. After this, I moved to BEER to get back in touch with my roots of being a normal member. I was kicked due to inactivity, since a lot of real life stuff happened to me at once. I handed over all of my stuff. When I found out SC7 had spawned, I quickly pmed a few former alliance members/people I knew and asked them if they wanted to join. I found enough people to join me, so I packed my things and came here. We started out as /-A-/, the remnants of LoD. We would merge into Eve and take the tag of Cain. We are in competition to become the best in our SC and possibly Hyps for now. We shall see how this plays out... Category:Players Category:Player History